Wherever Pain May Come
by btrstories
Summary: "I'm very sorry...we found a TON of blood right around the school. We looked in and out of the school too. But we did not find your son..." So, how can you possibly save yourself, if you don't even know if you're dead or alive? Based off The Lovely Bones/The Invisible.
1. Prologue

**_Prologue:_**

_I dreamed I was missing..._

''Ahh!''

_You were so scared..._

You must be so worried...

_But no one would listen...'cause no one else cared..._

''Your freakin' lying! He probably just...moved away and didn't say anything!''

-Logan

''No! He disappeared!'' -Karla

''Whatever...''

_After my dreaming, I woke with this fear._

''Is everything ok?'' -Mrs. Knight

''Um...y-yeah...'' -Kendall

* * *

><p><em>Don't be afraid...I've taken my beating...<em>

''I feel him here...'' -Karla

_I've shared what I made..._

_I'm strong on the surface...Not all the way through..._

_What am I leaving? When I'm done here..._

''Somebody...help me...please...'' -Kendall

* * *

><p><strong><span>Characters:<span>**

*Kendall Knight, Jeniffer Knight, Katie Knight, Daniel Knight(father)

*James Diamond(Kendall's best friends)

*Logan Mitchell, Carlos Garcia, Karla Luna(All best friends)

*Mr. Fredson(Kendall's neighbor)

*Detective Johnson(A...detective)

**Other Info:**

**Ok, I put myself in the story! That's just how I am...deal with it! Lolz. So, all I own, is...myself lol.**

**Theme Song: Leave out all the rest by: Linkin Park(It's bad-ass!)**

**Any more questions? Yes? No? Maybe? Ok!**

**Two more words: Re-View Please! (or is that 3? Lol Jk)**


	2. Summer School

**I am so stupid. I was trying to fix something, and...the first chapter of this story deleted! Like, wtf! LUCKILY, I wrote it down on a notebook, and it's not as long as the other one, and I think the first part had to have something...I just CAN"T remember, and it's not on my notebook, but I have EVERY DETAIL we need!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

_What's going on? Kendall asked himself. He saw his feet and hands tied up, and he was in a chair, he just didn't know where he was._

_''Hello...'' Kendall looked up, and saw someone familiar. He knew who it was, but he just couldn't quite put his finger on it.''Say good-bye...'' The person said, holding a gun, and shooting Kendall in the chest._

''Ahh!'' Kendall yelled, as he woke up from his terrible nightmare.

''Kendall!'' Ms. Knight yelled,as 14 year-old Kendall came downstairs into his favorite chair. He practically owned the chair.

''Is everything okay?'' Ms. Knight asked him.

''Um, y-yeah mom...''

''Well alright. Hurry up and get read for school. I gotta drop you off.''

''Mom, I think it's time I, you know...get, my license?''

''Haha, absolutely not.'' Ms. Knight said, as she left. Then, Kendall took a look at his little sister, Katie.

''Do you think I should get my license?'' Katie replied, by smiling, and shaking her head for 'no.'

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 years later:<strong>_

''Bye mom!'' Kendall yelled, from the living room.

''Bye honey!'' Ms. Knight yelled from upstairs, as Kendall left. He went over to his car, and started driving to school. Then, he stopped in the middle of the street, and checked if he had his phone with him. Then, he looked up, to see a guy looking over at him._ The hell?_

* * *

><p>The bell rang for 6th period, and Kendall and James were at each other's lockers.<p>

These guys were best friends. If you tear them apart, they wouldn't even be the same. They've known each other since they were 5.

At locker 358, stood Kendall Knight. Sweet, and loves music and friends.

At his right, was locker 400, which was James Diamond's locker. He's also very nice, but a flirt.

''Hey, did you do the homework for English class?'' Kendall asked, as James just looked at him all serious. Then, they both just burst out into histerics.''Ahh, good one right?''

''Yeah...''

See? These two were like a brick wall! And if that wall was taken down, or broken down, which is the same, these 2 wouldn't even be the same. They would practically change!

''Oh, hey bitch!'' yelled Kendall. seeing Karla, one of his enemies. Or, as they call it, frenemies.

''Hoe!'' She yelled back.

''Slut!''

''Douche!''

''You got me!'' Kendall yelled, pretending to get shot or something, as Karla just rolled her eyes, and left with a smile on her face.

''I really don't understand your relationship with her...'' James said.

''Were not in a relationship dude, she's my friend, and my enemie.''

''So basically, she's your frenemie?''

''Yeah, basically.''

''Oh...''

Just then, the intercoms came on._''Kendall Knight, To the principal's office! NOW.''_

''Dude, what'd you do no?'' James asked, putting his hands on his hips.

''I haven't done anything since I filled the janitor's closet with soap!'' Kendall yelled, throwing his hands up, to show innocence.

''When was that!''

Right then, Kendall and James saw the janitor's closet open up, as the janitor came out of his closet, full of soap.

''This morning!'' Kendall said, putting his index finger up when he said that.

* * *

><p>''Hello Kendall, how do you do?''<p>

''How do I do what?''

''Never mind. Now...'' Ms. Wriley, the principal started off. She seemed nervous, because she was walking back and forth.''Kendall...'' She then sat down. Kendall, on the other hand, was sitting down down on one of the principal's comfy chairs.''Your a good student-''

''I know! What's the problem then?'' asked Kendall, sitting up straight on the chair.

''Your pranking too much...your in 11th grade. Time to be more mature...''

''What?''

''And be more...studyess...''

''W-what?''

''Kendall! Your failing!''

''What?'' Kendall asked again, as Ms. Wriley got frustrated, and put her hands in her hair, messing it up.

''You, are failing, Spanish, gym, and biology!''

''What? B-but, I'm terrible at spanish, I do gym a lot, but WHO fails gym! HOW do you fail gym! And biology? Not my thing!''

''Ok Kendall...'' Ms. Wriley then got up, and went over to Kendall.''You know what his means right?''

''Call my mom? No, that's not right...get lunch? 'Cause I'm pretty hungry right now, I missed lunch and breakfast. Well, no one really eat's breakfast, and, or, school lunch, it's just-''

''No! Kendall! This means...summer school!''

''What!'' Kendall yelled, getting up from his chair.

**Ok, there we go. This took me a half hour, it's not like the original, but it has what we need :)**


	3. The Tutor's Hideout

_**Chapter Two**_

''What did he do now?'' asked Ms. Knight, who seemed annoyed at her son.

Kendall, was sitting down in the same chair as last time. Everytime he was sent to the principal's office, he would sit in the _same_ seat. It's like he _owned_ chairs or something. Right now, he seemed mad and annoyed like his mother. He had his backpack on his lap, and had his elbow holding on to the chair's hand bars, while he had his left hand on his cheek.

''Kendall...sit up straight...'' said Ms. Knight, not even making eye-contact with him.

''No...why does _everything_ have to be straight!'' he said, not making eye-contact either.

''_Your_ straight...aren't you?''

''Yes!'' Kendall paused, to move forward from his seat, and look at his mother.''But that doesn't have to _do_ with the _fact_ that-''

''Please! Save _all_ family reunions til were done!'' yelled Ms. Wriley.

''Sorry...'' said Ms. Knight.

''_I'm_ not.'' mumbled Kendall, as he looked away. Ms. Wriley rolled her eyes at him, and had to pretend she didn't see that.

''Look, how can he _not_ go to summer school?'' asked Ms. Knight.

''Well...'' Ms. Wriley started, as she put her hands together.''He _needs_ to dress _every single_ day, from today, in gym.''

''Ugh!'' Kendall groaned, still looking away.

''He will _also_ need to start participating in biology. He's making his partners do all the work.''

''I gave them money!'' yelled Kendall, looking at Ms. Wriley. You can even see the green of his eyes.

''_You give them-_ok. What about spanish?'' asked Ms. Knight.

''See that's the hard thing. He's gonna need a tutor.''

''Tutor? Well...where am I gonna find a tutor?''

''I think one of your neighbor's can teach him spanish...here.'' Ms. Wriley gave Ms. Knight some papers, that Kendall didn't even _bother_ to look at.

''Ok, I'll call him or something.'' Ms. Knight then turned to Kendall.''And you listen to _me_ mister! You'd _better_ pass all those classes! 'Cause I ain't paying for summer school!''

''Yes..._mother_...'' said Kendall faking a smile, and gritting his teeth.

* * *

><p>''A tutor! For you?'' laughed James, as they both walked over to a lunch table with their trays of food. No one actually really liked school lunch. But it will keep away the hunger.<p>

''Yes! I know! It's so bogus! But all _I_ know, is that he lives in my neighborhood.''

''Ohh...so he's your neighbor?'' Kendall rolled his eyes, and just left, after taking a bite of his green apple.''What? W-wait dude!'' yelled James, going after Kendall.

* * *

><p><em>Ok...here we go...<em> said Kendall to himself. It was exactly 4:00pm. He was right infront of his neighbor's house. It was a creemy green color. Kendall also had a paper in his hand. He then put it away in his back pocket. He was wearing dark jeans, black Vans, a gray beanie, and a gray shirt, with a black jacket.

He then pressed the door bell, and heard a loud bell ring. He covered his ears, and then heard things fall, and even a cat meow.''He has a cat?'' Kendall asked himself, as he tried to look inside the house. But the door opened.

''Are you Kendall?'' asked his neighbor.

''Uh, yeah...Mr...'' Kendall stopped to look at the paper he put in his back pocket.''Fredson?''

Mr. Fredson nodded, and smiled, as Kendall gave a smile back, but by force, and put the paper in his back pocket again.

''Come in! Come in!''

''Um, ok.'' Kendall then came inside the house, and looked around.''N-Nice place...''

''Thank you. I live alone, but, I'm happy..._very_ happy.'' He looked at Kendall. Almost like he wanted to kill him with the look in his eyes.

''That's...nice...'' Kendall said slowly. He seemed a little scared, but atleast he had a tutor to help him pass.

* * *

><p>About 2 hours passed, and Kendall was still at Mr. Fredson's house.<p>

''Oh, I did it!'' yelled Kendall, with excitement.

''Say it again!''

''Buenos dias, como estas? Te gustaria ir a cenar? Podriamos ir al parque por mi casa despues de la cena. Esta muy bonito hay, como tu.'' said Kendall, which meant;_Good day, how are you? Would you like to go to dinner? We could go to the park by my house after our dinner. It's very pretty there, just like you._

''I _must_ say, I'm _very_ impressed!'' said Mr. Fredson,''I think you won't be going to summer school anymore!''

''I know! I'm awesome!'' There was some silence after that.

''Hey, you, maybe...wanna help me with something?''

_''Help?_ I don't do help. I'm sorry-''

''No,'' Mr. Fredson laughed,''You just have to tell me if you like what I did with something.''

''With what?'' Mr. Fredson gave him a smile for a long time.''So... are you gonna tell me? Or-''

''Yeah, right I'm sorry.''

* * *

><p>Mr. Fredson took Kendall to a hideout under the ground by some woods. It was actually right by the school that Kendall went to, but you could barely see the entrance of the hideout. There was some leaves on top of it even.<p>

''And here we are!'' said Mr. Fredson, as he closed his small door, which was like it was on the ceiling. Kendall, on the other hand, was already sitting down on a chair and looking around. There was candles, and different things that Kendall liked. Mr. Fredson then sat down on a chair right infront of Kendall.''You like it?''

''Yeah! It's like, awesome here! Spiderman's like my _favorite_ super hero! And, I love how the cabinets are green.''

''I'm glad you liked it...'' Kendall smiled, and looked around again.

''So...no one knows about this?''

''Nope...I keep this a secret...''

''Why?''

''I don't know, I guess, some of my biggest secrets are here...'' Mr. Fredson looked at Kendall, deep in the eyes, Kendall felt weirded out, and looked at the ground. His eyes widened, to see blood on the ground. He then looked at a cardboard box, that had pictures of missing kid's and teens just like him.''You ok Kendall?'' Mr. Fredson still had that look in his eyes that really creeped Kendall out.

Kendall looked at him, it looked like he was gonna cry, but he wasn't. He then ran to the small stairs, but Mr. Fredson grabbed him.

''Get over here!''

''No!'' Kendall kicked him, as he fell. Kendall tried opening the small door, but he failed.

He looked down, to see Mr. Fredson bleeding on his eye, as he was getting up. Kendall got so scared, and he finally opened the door, but Mr. Fredson grabbed him by the legs.''Noo!'' yelled Kendall, as Mr. Fredson pulled him back inside the 'hideout'.

**NOOO! Kendall! What's gonna happen! Wait...I already know...lol. Review pls!**


	4. He disappeared?

_**Chapter Three**_

''He won't answer his damn phone!'' yelled Mr. Knight, very frustrated, but also very scared that his son hasn't showed up. It was already 10:30pm, and Kendall hasn't come home, nor called his parent's. He _wouldv'e_ called by now to tell them that something important might've come up.

''Dad? I-is Kendall...gonna be...alright?'' asked little 10 year-old Katie. Mr. Knight looked at her, and hugged her.

''We don't know yet. But we'll take care of everything. You go back to bed. Alright?'' He kissed her cheek, as she sighed, and made her way up the stairs.

She went to the bathroom, and saw her mother looking at herself in the mirror.''Mom?'' Ms. Knight then turned around.

''Katie?''

''A-are you ok?''

''Y-yeah, it's just that-''

''Kendall?''

''He's...gonna..be fine. Just go back to bed. Gotta go to school tomorrow.''

''Ok...'' Katie said, as she left to her room.

Meanwhile, Mr. Knight, was downstairs, pacing back and forth. He was nearly sweating, and it looked like he wanted to cry.''That's it!'' He then went to get his jacket, and went to the front door. He was about to open it, when he saw a picture of Kendall sitting on a small table by the couch. He went over to it, and grabbed it. He left, without even saying another word.

''Honey?'' asked Ms. Knight, but too late. Her husband had already left.

* * *

><p>Mr. Knight was on the streets. Actually, he was on this busy street. He was asking all the people he saw;<em>''Have you seen this kid? He's my son, and he hasn't come home...''<em>

He would also show them Kendall's picture. Some people said _no._ Other people just shook their heads. And some stupid people would just ignore him and leave.

_''Where's my beanie?'' Kendall was grabbing onto his dirty blonde hair. He looked up, and saw his father go up to a bunch of people he didn't even know._

_''Dad? Dad!'' Kendall began to run. He stopped in the middle of the busy street. He looked to his left, and his eyes widened, to see a truck coming his way. He thought it would stop, but it wasn't stopping. Kendall then moved to another side, as the truck passed by him._

_Kendall was relieved, and ran to his father.''Dad!'' But you know what? He just passed right through him._

''Dad!'' Mr. Knight turned around. But he didn't see anyone. He swore he had heard his son's voice. But it was probably just his imagination.

Actually...it wasn't. Kendall was there. But he couldn't even see him.

Is he...dead then?

* * *

><p>The next day at school, James was all alone in his was 6th passing period, and he actually didn't know what was going on. But he always felt like he was missing part of himself, when his best friend wasn't with him. Their friendship, was like a brick wall like most people say. And if that wall is taken down or broken down, which is the same, then <em>they<em> wouldn't even be the same.

''Ugh! Where is he?'' yelled James to himself.

''Hey James...'' Came Karla with her two friends, Logan and Carlos.

''Hey. Hey guys.''

''Why so down?'' asked Carlos, taking a sip of a slurpy he had gotten in lunch.

''Kendall's _always_ in school! He doesn't _like_ it, but he _would've_ texted me or something, telling me he wasn't coming!''

_''I wish I could text you buddy...''_

James turned around, like he wouldv'e heard his name or something.

''What's wrong?'' asked Karla, as James turned back to them.

''N-nothing...but...did you guys, hear something?''

''Dude. It's a hallway, when _don't_ you hear things!'' said Carlos, with a small laugh.

''Like what?'' asked Logan.

''Well...kid's talking, locker doors slamming, teachers yelling at some weird kid's not to eat chalk-''

''Carlos! I was asking James.''

''Well.'' said Carlos, looking away.

''I...think I heard a guy's voice. But not just _a_ guy.'' said James.

''Then who's exactly?'' asked Logan.

''K-Kendall's...''

''Dude, he's not even here...''

_Kendall was standing in the lockers right infront of them. He walked over to them, putting one hand on Karla's and James's shoulder, but it just went through them._

_''Help me...'' he said._

**:( I had to hear a happy song so I won't get sad. Ok, I know I put Ms. Knight, but she's married here, but I got used to putting Ms. so don't say anything! :) lol. Btw, Kendall lost his phone too. And you guys will see later on if Kendall's really dead or not. O.o And One more thing...review? Pls? lol.**


	5. Is he really dead?

**Ok...you asked for it...and here it is! Lol**

**Disclaimer:I own BTR! :} tee-hee! No, I'm kidding! Don't call the cops on me!**

* * *

><p><em>''When your just a figure...and absolutely no one can see you...does that actually mean your dead?''<em> ~**btrstories**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Four<strong>_

_The next day, Kendall was walking all alone in the sidewalk. He would be kicking pebbles he saw, and people that passed by him, were getting really freaked out that the pebbles were moving by themselves._

_Kendall couldn't touch people...but he could definetly touch objects. That was very weird though. But sometimes, he would just pass right through walls or other things._

_He scratched his head, and saw that he still had his bracelet's on. One that said 'Trouble' ,and one that someone very close to him made._

_He turned it around, and let out a little smile as he read in big letters 'I love you big bro!-Katie'_

_''Katie...you must be so worried...''_

* * *

><p>''Mom? Who's that?'' Katie pointed to a guy ina black suit, observing each object around the house.<p>

''Just...a detective...'' said Ms. Knight.

''Detective Johnson! If you must know!'' yelled the detective.

''Um...K-Kendall hasn't showed up?'' asked Katie.

''Sadly, no. But we really hope Detective Johnson can help us...''

* * *

><p>''Come on dude!'' Carlos laughed at Logan as a joke. Him, James, Logan, and Karla were walking in the middle of the streets by Kendall's house, eating ice cream from a near Dairy Queen.<p>

''Where are you going?'' Logan asked Karla, but she rolled her eyes playfully, and walked over to Kendall's house, knocking on the front door. Ms. Knight opening it.

''Oh...hello. How may I help you?'' asked Ms. Knight.

''Hi Ms. Knight...'' said James.''These are just, some friends of Kendall's...''

''Oh! Hello! Have you guys-''

''Sadly...no...we haven't seen him...'' said Karla.

_''Guys!''_

Karla turned around, but didn't see a single person behind them.

''What's wrong?'' asked Logan.

''N-nothing...Uhm, can we...come in?''

''Of course!'' Ms. Knight let them all inside. They were all looking around, when Detective Johnson went over to Karla, and started touching her hair, looking deep in her eyes, and sniffing her.

''Who the hell is-''

''Shush! Now! Hand's up!'' yelled the detective. She gave him a weird look and just laughed.

''I'm not gonna do that.''

''Hands! Up! Now!''

''No!''

''Up against the wall!''

''No!''

''Now!''

''Fine!'' Karla did as told, as he checked her pockets.

''She's clean!''

''Guys?'' Karla walked over to the guys.''Do I _look_ like some criminal to you?''

''Well... it's very possible.'' Karla hit Carlos in the arm, as he rubbed it.''I was kidding!''

''Well then I'm sorry.'' Then, the both just laughed.

''Next!'' the detective then checked Carlos, then Logan, and lastly, James.

He was finally done with everyone, and then, they were all sitting in the couch, drinking soda, as the detective asked them questions. He would ask a certain person something, and he would write it down on a small notebook.

''Carlos!''

''Yes ma'am! I mean, boss! I mean pooba!''

''Ignoring that! Uhm, did you know Kendall alot?''

''Nope...just a little...I guess.''

''Well...what info did you know about him?''

''Well...his name was Kendall, that's first! Um, he went to our school, he lives here...duh!...And, uhm..'' Carlos kept talking, as Detective J. rolled his eyes, and just walked over to Logan.

''Logan, what do _you_ know?''

''He had alot of classes with me...and he was failing alot...'' the detective then wrote down alot of things.

''Anything else?''

''No...'' he wrote down alot of things again, like Logan had told him some huge info.''Ok...'' he then walked over to James.''And you?''

''He was my best friend, I know that he'd text me to tell me what was going on, but he _didn't_ this time. He would always joke around on stuff, and he did fail alot, that's why he needed a tutor! After that, he wouldn't answer my texts, and we were supposed to go to a hockey game you know!''

''Ok...'' the detective then walked over to Karla, who was just playing games on her phone. He grabbed the phone, and threw it out the window.

''Dude! I was just about to beat my high score!''

''I don't care, ok? Now, what do _you_ know about Kendall? Missy...''

''First, my name ain't Missy. Second, your tie is stupid, and Third-''

''Just answer my questions! I can arrest you, you know!'' he yelled.

''Ok! Well...He was my frenemie. He would always tease me, but I would tease him back. He was sometimes very sweet...but then he'd be mean again...then sweet again, but I don't care...and...'' she then jumped, and grabbed onto her shoulder.

''What?''

''I felt someone touch me...''

''But no one's behind you...'' said Logan.

''C-can I go to the bathroom?''

''Sure, upstairs, 2nd door on the right.'' said Ms. Knight.

''Thanks...'' Karla went upstairs to the bathroom, and locked the door behind her.''What is _wrong_ with me?'' She asked herself.

_''Nothing...''_

She looked around, and put her hands behind her neck.''What is going on!'' she then threw everything from a small table in the bathroom, to the ground.

''Karla! Are you ok?'' asked Logan from downstairs.

''Y-yeah! I'm fine!''

_''You know I'm here...just say it...''_

She kept hearing whispers all around her.

_''Come on! Please! Help me! Your the only one who can tell them!''_

''Shut up!''

_''I'm not going to shut up! Tell them! Tell them I'm here!''_

''Your not here!''

_''Yes I am!''_

''No...he's not here...he's not here... it can't be...'' She told herself.

_''I am here...''_

''I can't see you! Ok!''

_''But you know I'm here! I'm talking to you! You can hear me!''_

''No...'' She then walked over to the other side of the bathroom, to wash her face in cold water, closing her eyes.

_''I'm not dead...''_

She tried to ignore that, and kept washing her face. ''He's not here...he's not here...'' she kept whispering to herself.

Without looking, she grabbed a small white towel, and put it in her face. She then stood up straight, still drying her face, and was infront of a big mirror.

Then, she slowly took the towel off of her face, and looked in the mirror. Her eyes widened, to see Kendall _right there._

* * *

><p><strong>Holy Shit! I found a quarter... Lol jk. Review pls! :)<strong>


	6. He's after someone else now

**Sorry guys! I keep leaving you with cliffhangers! I'm just...that evil...muahahahaha! *clears throat*ok, so the story...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Five<strong>_

There he was, standing right in the back of the bathroom. He was wearing his same clothes when he left to his tutor's house. Or should I say...the murderer's house. Except, he didn't have his beanie. He had a couple of dirt in his face, and blood with scratches. He just stood there, calm and giving Karla a look that wanted to kill her.

She turned around, but didn't see anything.

_She turned back to the sink, and saw blood falling down from her eyes. She saw her wrist, and it had a huge scar. Blood falling down to the floor. ''What is going on!'' she yelled to herself. Then, a hand was now on her bleeding wrist. She looked up, and saw Kendall.''Join us...'' they both heard voices say. More like a soul's voice._

_''Join them...I'm the one who doesn't even know if he's dead or alive...'' said Kendall. He then looked at his reflection. He saw himself very pale, as a dead human body. He reached his hand over to touch the mirror. And once he touched it, the glass broke._

Karla snapped back into reality. She looked around.''Kendall?''

Silence.

''Kendall!'' She started looking all around, but no sign of him.''Kendall!''

Full silence.

She started breathing heavily, as she ran down the stairs. Grabbing her jacket.''Hey Karla. You took some time in the-'' She interrupted Logan's word, and left, slamming the door.''Did you see the way she slammed the door? Well I'm sorry! But that is _no_ way to treat a door! Objects have feelings too!'' said Carlos.

''We'd better go... bye everyone.'' said Logan, as him, Carlos and James stood up, and grabbed their jackets.

''Bye...'' said Ms. Knight, as all three boys left.

''Where could she be? It's like...9:45.'' Logan said, checking his watch. All of them looked around, and saw a shdow walking away.''There!'' All three of them ran to the figure, and it left to a small place in the middle of the park. That was where concerts were played at.

''Come on!'' yelled Carlos. ''Shh! She's gonna do something!'' said Logan, in a loud whisper. They all stood their, out of sight. They saw Karla go over to a beautiful piano, as she started playing. All 3 guys stood their. Listening.

''Since when does she play the piano?'' asked Carlos, as Logan and James just shrugged.

Then, Karla was finally finished, after 5 minutes. All the guys then clapped, as she jumped, turned around, saw them, and got up.

''Wow...'' said James.

''We didn't know you played piano...'' said Logan.

''Psh...what? Pfft! W-what piano? I-I don't see one!'' said Karla, nervously.

''Oh well, I guess it was just my imagination then...''

''Carlos!'' yelled Logan, putting his hand in his face.

''I just...don't like performing infront of people. I get really nervous.''

''It's fine...come on, we gotta get home.'' said Logan, as all 4 of them walked home together.

* * *

><p><em>Kendall was in the park too. But he was sitting in the benches.''Who are you?'' Kendall looked up, to see a guy with black hair and glasses. He turned around, but no one was behind him.''Were you...t-talking to m-me?'' Kendall finally asked. He had absolutely no idea if this guy was talking to him.<em>

_''Yeah...''_

_''Y-you can, actually, see me?'' They guy nodded.''How?''_

_''I'm dead...that's how...Hey, I'm Dustin.''_

_''Oh, I'm Kendall...''_

_''You got kidnapped and beaten up by Mr. Fredson huh?'' Kendall gave him the 'how do you know' look._

_''Yeah.''_

_''Ohh, he did that to me also. But no one ever found me. And after 2 weeks of being trapped in his house. I just died.''_

_''Damn...I'm sorry dude.''_

_''It's fine. Some people tried looking for me, but it was no use. And then, Mr. F. went after my parents too...after I died.''_

_''W-what?''_

_''He killed them too...my parents...all gone...'' Kendall then stood up._

_''No!''_

_''Dude, it's true!''_

_''Shut up! This is all stupid! I don't even know why your here!'' Kendall had a furious look on his face, as he started walking away._

_''W-wait! I need to tell you something! Something Mr. Fredson always does with the people that-''_

_''Leave me alone!''_

_''H-he's after your friends!'' Kendall stopped, but was still looking angry. He looked down._

_''What?'' Kendall still sounded angry, no happiness coming out of his mouth._

_''Mr. Fredson...I know it! He's after your friends!'' Kendall's eyes were greener than they usually were, and now, he was having those terrible flashbacks;_

_''No!'' Kendall yelled. He was now on the ground, since Mr. Fredson had pulled him back into his 'hideout'_

_''Your not going anywhere!'' yelled Mr. F._

_-Kendall looked so scared, as Dustin just looked at him from behind. Then, another flahback came;_

_''I'm gonna call the cops!''_

_''Oh no your not!'' Mr. F. then kicked Kendall in the stomach._

_''Help!'' Mr. F. then saw Kendall's phone on the ground. He grabbed it, and read it; **One missed call -James**_

_Mr. F. saw James's picture.''Ohh...'' he smiled, looking at James's picture._

_''No!'' Kendall yelled again._

_''Don't worry...now you won't have to go to summer school!'' Mr. Fredson then grabbed Kendall by his shirt collar, and punched him, making Kendall fall to the ground again, but unconcious._

_-Word's couldn't come out of the blonde boy's mouth. Black and white flashbacks just flew inside his head and he couldn't stop them. He had wide eyes, and he wa breathing heavily, like he was out of breath._

_Then, he finally opened his mouth, and said;_

_''He's after James...''_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so evil! Sorry! Another Cliffhanger! And thanks for your reviews so far! I read all my reviews! You guys are super nice! Glad your liking this! I'm trying to make it as long as I can. At first, it was gonna be about 5 chapters, now I think their about 10 chapters. Lol...so review pls! ;)<strong>


	7. The true facts

_**Chapter Six**_

Karla and Carlos were walking down the street on Meadow Ave. which was where Kendall lived. They then looked up, and saw Mr. Fredson giving them an evil they stopped walking. Mr. F. always acted innocent, but this time, he seemed like his real self.

''Are you guys lost?'' asked Mr. Fredson, smiling a bit now.

''Uhm...uh...I...we...uh...''

''Karla, use your words.'' whispered Carlos to Karla.

''Is she deaf?''

''I don't think so...''

''No, I'm g-good. Were good.''

''Hey you two, maybe, wanna go help a young man, like me, with something?''

''Dude, he's like 80, he's not _young_...'' whispered Carlos, looking away, as Mr. Fredson gave him a look.

Karla then saw an old, black lady, coming out of a brown house, which was next to Mr. Fredson's house also, signaling her to _get out for god sake_. ''We, have to go.'' Karla grabbed Carlos's arm and pulled him over to the old lady's house.

* * *

><p>''So, nice to meet you May!'' said Carlos, as him and Karla sat down on a couch at the old lady's living room while she brought them tea.<p>

''You too sweetheart.'' she said, with a little smile.

''So, your...a psydchic too? Jut a guess...since you have a ball of fortune...'' said Karla, taking a sip of her tea.

''Oh yes!'' May said, sitting down in the middle of them.''I can tell a certain people's fortune...''

''Ooo! Do me!'' yelled Carlos, all excited. May grabbed his hand, and read his palm.

''Your life will be filled with...''

''Uh-huh!''

''Dissapointment...''

''What! Of course...''

''I'm just playing sweety, you will find true love very soon!''

''Oh, yes!''

''Now, how about you? I can read people too...'' asked May, looking over at Karla.

''Uhm...S-sure...'' May then smiled, and started reading her palm.

''Ok...oh...oh no...''

''What?''

''A guy...is gone missing in your life? And...wow...you, you can feel when he's around you?''

''S-sometimes...''

''And...you can hear him?''

''Yeah, it's possible...but,'' she paused, and took her hand away,''W-will I find him?''

''I can't tell you right now...but Mr. Fredson kills alot of people. He'll kill _me_, if _I_ ever called the police on him...and he also kills people's friends and families so they won't find out about him. He's been killing people's friends right now...I don't know why, really...''

Karla was wide eyed, and was looking down at the floor. Different things were going on in her mind.

_James...he's after James..._ She thought to herself.

''No...'' Karla whispered.

_''Hey! I'm his best friend!''_

_''No! I'm Kendall's best friend!''_

''No...'' Karla was now breathing heavily.

_James Diamond...age 17..._

''No!'' Karla yelled, as she got up from her seat.

''Karla! What up!'' asked Carlos, but she ignored him.

* * *

><p>James was passing by Mr. Fredson's house, when he fell down.''Agh...'' he took a look at his elbow, which was red, and had blood starting to come out.<p>

He was then covered by a shadow, and he looked up... to see Mr. Fredson.

* * *

><p>O<strong>Oh hell no! That douche better not touch him! Lol Sorry it's short! Review pls! :) There like cookies to me...I like cookies..<strong>


	8. Kendall's photograph

**Thnx for the reviews! I got my cookies! =) And I think this is my most popular story yet! That put's a smile on my face!See! :) Ok, so I am doing the next chapter! lol, shh! I'm not supposed to use our laptop for a long time! I've used it like for 3 hours, and I'm about to use it for like another hour!**

* * *

><p><em>''What can you do? Either scream, or run...but that's not going to help all the time...''<em> ~**btrstories**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>_

''Are you James?'' asked Mr. Fredson as James just nodded.''Oh...hello James...''

''No!'' Karla was looking out the window, then she grabbed a small knife out of May's kitchen, and went outside, to see James and Mr. Fredson. She ran to block James, who was still on the ground, and pointed the knife at Mr. Fredson.''Go away...now...'' she said, through clenched teeth, holding the small knife tightly in her hands.

''What are you gonna do with that?'' asked Mr. Fredson, putting his hands up to show innocence. But we all know he wasn't innocent. At all. ''Kill me?'' He said, as he let out a laugh.

''Yes...if you don't leave! You already know what you did with Kendall...don't go and kill James because were all innocent here...except for _you_...''

Carlos was looking over at them with May. They really didn't want to deal with the huge situation going on right now. Carlos wanted to help, but he didn't want to get hurt.

''Do it then...'' said mr. Fredson. Karla had fountains in her eyes, but she didn't care. She just scratched Mr. Fredson's shirt, causing it to cut him deep in his chest. He then yelled in pain.

''Leave!'' Karla yelled again.''Or that face...will be uglier than it was before...''

''Fine...I'll go...but hear this...'' He grabbed her arm that had the knife in her hands. It was shaking. Which meant she was frightened.''You, don't know _anything_...so fuck off you snobby kid...'' He let her go, but not very gently. He still had the devil in his eyes, and he left without saying another word.

He didn't know they actually _knew_ what he has done to so many people.

Karla also had a very mad look in her eyes. She looked at James, and tried helping him up.''Hey, you ok? He didn't hurt you right? You were on the ground! Because I _swear_ if he hurts another _innocent_ person I'll-''

''Karla...I'm fine.'' He gave her a little smile.''And I just fell. I'm very clumsy.''

_''Thank you...'' Kendall said while smiling at both of them._

''Your welcome...'' Karla responded.

''Um...sorry... thanks?'' James was looking a bit confused, thinking she told that to him.

_Kendall saw Dustin pass by, smiling at him. Kendall waved as Dustin waved back and left.''You too Dustin...Thanks for being a company...''_

''Guys!'' yelled Carlos, coming over to them.''Logan says he's at Kendall's house, and the detective and his police are gonna tell us what they found! Come on!''

_''Oh...I'd like to hear this...''_

''Come on!'' Carlos yelled again, as all 3 of them ran over to Kendall's house.

* * *

><p>''Ok...How do I tell you guys this?'' Detective Johnson stopped for a sec and walked back and forth with his hands behind his back. Everyone was in the kitchen table seated, the police and detective were right infront of them, and Kendall was just standing, leaning back in the wall to listen to them. Then, the detective sat down infront of everyone. "I'm very sorry...we found a TON of blood, right around the looked in and out of the school too. But we did not find your son..."<p>

Right then, Ms. Knight started crying as Mr. Knight hugged her. Katie went over to them, as Mr. Knight also grabbed her and hugged her. Karla was just so scared as well as the others.

_''So...I'm...d-dead? No! I...I'm not dead!'' Kendall then_ _pushed over a bunch of stuff off of a small table._

Everyone got scared.

''What was that?'' asked Logan.

''Nothing! It was me! Sorry!'' Karla lied, and went over to whisper to Kendall.''Kendall! Stop!''

_''I'm freakin dead!''_

''No your not...''

_''You don't know that!'' Kendall was now crying, and was sliding down the wall to the floor.''I might be dead!''_

''So, you went to his school? But, why go to their?'' asked Mr. Knight, who had his arm around his wife to comfort her.

''Your son goes their of course, so maybe that night...he went to the school or something...'' said Detective Johnson.''But we went to the woods by the school...and guess what else we found?''

''Oh! A chip that looks like Katy Perry!''

''Carlos! This is _no_ time to joke around!'' Logan said to him, as Carlos just pouted.

''We actually, found...this'' Detective Johnson then took something out of his pocket, and put it on the table. Everyone gasped, as Ms. Knight took the object and started to sniff it as a tear streamed down her cheek.

''That's Kendall's beanie!'' yelled Karla.

''Yes...with Kendall's shirt that Mr. Knight gave us, our dog was able to sniff this. We found that in the woods right by the school.'' said Detective Johnson.

_''My...b-beanie?''_

''We also have something else...''

''A talking zebra!''

''Carlos!'' Everyone yelled, as he just stood quiet.

''Actually...we have... a picture of your son...that someone in the neighborhood took.'' The detective put the picture in the table, as Mr. Knight grabbed it.

''We...we have never seen this picture before...'' he said.

The picture showed Kendall walking down the street with his same clothes, but without his beanie.

''Wait...'' Katie paused, and looked closely at the picture, as well as the others.

_Kendall didn't even bother to look over at the picture. He was just too depressed._

''See anything different guys?'' asked the detective.

''Wait...Kendall...you can see right through him!'' yelled James, pointing at the photograph.

''And what does that mean?'' asked the detective, who might've already known the answer.

''That means...that's Kendall's ghost...'' said Logan.

* * *

><p><strong>O.o I think you all knew that, I just had to stop it there. My little brother wants to use the computer and he get's annoying sometimes :P Review pls! :)<strong>


	9. When you're gone

**Ok, I'm back! Lol. Now, I'm gonna write Detective J. the name was Too long! xD**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>_

''Well, we don't know exactly if that's his ghost...'' said Detective J. as all of them just kept looking at the photograph.''But...it's pretty obvious.''

''And, who took this picture?'' asked Mr. Knight.

''Well...Daniel, it was May Sander...you know her?''

''Yeah, me and Carlos met her.'' said Karla, pointing at the window.''She lives next to...Mr. Fredson...'' She finished. And when she said his name, she said it as if she was very angry.

''She's like some psydchic.'' said Carlos.

''Oh, well, she's the one who took this picture and was nice enough to give it to us when we went over to her house.''

''S-so, does that mean my little Kendall's...d-dead?'' asked Ms. Knight, still sobbing.

''Well 1. He's either dead. 2. May's camera might've been working wrong, or 3. Your son might be pulling a really big prank here...''

''He isn't pulling a freakin' prank!'' yelled Karla, as she stood up. Logan tried to stop her, but she got off of his grip.''I can even see him! Hear him! And even talk to him!''

''Wait...how can you see him?'' asked Logan.

''That's what we all want to know...'' said Detective J.

''I don't know! I can only see him sometimes! I swear!''

''Well then, you have a a gift of talking to the dead...''

''No I don't! I can only see Kendall! And...I think I can only see Kendall...is because he's not dead. But I bet it's just my imagination...''

''You don't know that...'' Karla rolled her eys at Detective J. and just left, slamming the door right behind her.

* * *

><p>The next day, James, Carlos and Logan were pushing Karla into the school's auditorium.''Guys! Why are we here! It's not a school day!'' she asked, as they were all onstage.<p>

''We know! We just, really wanted to show you this.'' James signaled to Logan, as Logan and Carlos pulled off a bed cover, and there it was. A beautiful piano, with a bunch of words all over it, like; Music, life, world, dream.

''Wow...'' Karla felt the piano with her soft hands, as she sat down on the player's seat.

''Why don't you play something?'' Logan said.

''Ok...'' Karla said, nervously as she started to play something. All 3 guys were listening and smiling at her. Then she stopped,''Guys? I want to be alone right now... please''

''Sure.'' Carlos gave her a pat on the back as they all left. And that's, when Karla started playing and even singing, but while she was singing, she didn't notice that Logan,James and Carlos came in. While Logan and James opened the curtains;

_''I always needed time on my own_  
><em>I never thought I'd need you there <em>  
><em>when I cried<em>  
><em>And the days feel like years when I'm alone<em>  
><em>And the bed where <em>  
><em>you lie<em>  
><em>is made up on your side<em>

_When you walk away_  
><em>I count the <em>  
><em>steps that you take<em>  
><em>Do you see how much I need you right now?<em>

_When _  
><em>you're gone<em>  
><em>The pieces of my heart are missing you<em>  
><em>When you're gone<em>  
><em>The <em>  
><em>face I came to know is missing too<em>  
><em>When you're gone<em>  
><em>All the words I need <em>  
><em>to hear to always get me through the day<em>  
><em>And make it OK<em>  
><em>I miss <em>  
><em>you<em>

_I've never felt this way before_  
><em>Everything that I do<em>  
><em>Reminds me <em>  
><em>of you<em>  
><em>And the clothes you left<em>  
><em>they lie on the floor<em>  
><em>And they smell <em>  
><em>just like you<em>  
><em>I love the things that you do<em>

_When you walk away_  
><em>I <em>  
><em>count the steps that you take<em>  
><em>Do you see how much I need you right <em>  
><em>now?<em>

_When you're gone_  
><em>The pieces of my heart are missing you<em>  
><em>When <em>  
><em>you're gone<em>  
><em>The face I came to know is missing too<em>  
><em>And when you're <em>  
><em>gone<em>  
><em>The words I need to hear to always get me through the day<em>  
><em>And make it <em>  
><em>OK<em>  
><em>I miss you<em>

_We were made for each other_  
><em>Out here forever<em>  
><em>I <em>  
><em>know we were<em>  
><em>Yeah Yeah<em>

_All I ever wanted was for you to _  
><em>know<em>  
><em>Everything I do I give my heart and soul<em>  
><em>I can hardly breathe I need <em>  
><em>to feel you here with me<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>

_When you're gone_  
><em>The pieces of my <em>  
><em>heart are missing you<em>  
><em>When you're gone<em>  
><em>The face I came to know is missing <em>  
><em>too<em>  
><em>When you're gone<em>  
><em>The words I need to hear will always get me through <em>  
><em>the day<em>  
><em>And make it OK<em>  
><em>I miss you...''<em>

Karla put her hands in her face, starting to cry. She then heard clapping, and she jumped, and turned around, seeing every single seat in the auditorium, filled up. She didn't notice anything. She didn't even notice Kendall was listening too.

''That was amazing...'' said James.

''Thanks...but, it was just-''

''Just nothing. That was incredible!'' said Logan.

''Yeah! Your a rockstar!'' yelled Carlos, making her laugh.

_''That WAS amazing...'' Kendall said, smiling at her._

The audience stood up, still clapping, as the curtains closed.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok! There are a few chapters left! And after this one, I might do a nother Kendall angst story! :) Review pls! I love ur reviews so far! Love ya!<strong> ~btrstories


	10. Here's the plan

_**Chapter Nine**_

_''Please...help me...'' Kendall told Karla. They were both in the park where he saw Dustin for the first time._

''I can't!''

_''Your the only one who can see me!''_

''No I'm not...your just my imagination...that's all...I'm going to close my eyes, and you'll be gone!'' Karla closed her eyes, and Kendall just rolled his eyes as she started opening her eyes slowly.

_''Still here! And please...I don't wanna die...''_ And with that, those words were just stuck in Karla's head. Then, she knew exactly what to do.

* * *

><p>''Come on! Please!'' yelled James, to one of the police guys that was working with Detective J. Him, Karla, Logan, Carlos and Katie were outside with him, right infront of the police department.<p>

''No! Look, you kids have _no_ proof that the Fredson dude did all this! You snobby kid's! Why don't you go play in the park instead!'' He said, starting to walk away.''We did that yesterday! Thank you very much!'' yelled Carlos, as they all just looked at him with a weird look. Then, all 5 of them just folded their arms, and angrily looked at the police man. Karla then leaned down to Katie, and said,''Did you get it?'' Then, Katie took out a pair of like 20 keys, while they all smiled. They could all tell which key was for the police car.

''Ok, so we just go inside the cops car, and see what we find.'' Karla said, grabbing the keys and opening the car. James and Carlos were the look-out, while Karla, Katie and Logan went inside the cops car. Logan took the passenger's seat, Karla took the driver's seat, and Katie took the back seats.

Logan then saw the GPS on the car, and saw a whole lot of different things that he's _never_ seen in any other GPS. Karla started the car, and opened up a suit case that she saw.''Logan?''

''Yeah?'' he asked. He stopped what he was doing and looked at her.

''Look at this...'' She showed him some papers, and saw all different kinds of kid's on each paper. Logan took half the papers, and stopped, to see a picture of Kendall.

''Wait...''

''What?''

''They have Kendall's picture here...and, he...he...what the fuck!''

''Logan!'' Karla yelled, looking at Katie.''Child here!'' She had _never_ actually heard Logan say a word like that. _No one_ has.

''Kendall's picture!''

''What about it!'' Karla grabbed the picture, and saw Kendall on the ground, being kicked by Mr. Fredson.''That fuckin' hoe!''

''Child here!'' yelled Katie, raising her hand halfway.

''They had this picture the _whole_ time and didn't do anything to-James! Carlos! Get in here!'' yelled Karla, as James and Carlos did as told.''Imma fuckin' show this guy who's boss!'' Karla then drove away. More than 60mph.

''Karla! Chill!'' Logan said.

''How can I _possibly_ chill Logan! Ok, were in a police car. So I might not get in trouble. Now, hold on guys!''

''Wait, what are you-'' Logan got interrupted by Karla turning on the police sirens. Then, she drove even faster once all the driver's in her way, went to a corner so she could pass.''Where are you taking us?'' Logan yelled, over the loud sirens.

''Yeah! And what are you gonna do!'' asked James, holding on to Logan's seat.

''_I_, am going to do, what I _should've_ done, a _long_ time ago!'' She then made a very strong left turn, as all of them yelled, going to one side of the car very hard.''We, are going to Mr. FredsonDouche's house!''

''That's his real name?'' asked Carlos, as James and Katie just looked at him with a weird look.

''So...listen to my plan right now ok!'' said Karla as they all just nodded looking a bit scared.

* * *

><p>A few minutes passed, and they were all hiding behind Mr. Fredon's bushes that separated Kendall and <em>his<em> house.''Ok, Carlos and Logan?''

''On it!'' They both yelled, going to Mr. Fredson's front door and ringing the bell.

''Ok, now...wait for it...'' Karla whispered to James and Katie. Then, she signaled Katie to go to the basement's small window in the back, when Mr. F. opened his front door.

''Um, can I help you?'' asked Mr. F.

''Yes...um, we are here, to, to take a servay to our special neighbor's!'' Logan said with a big fake smile.

''I don't know you!''

''I'm new! Please!''

''Alright, fine...'' Mr. F. was now smiling. _Idiots,_ He thought.

Meanwhile, Katie had already opened the basemen't small window without even making _any_ noise. James, as a gentlemen, let Katie and Karla go in first.''What a dump!'' was the first thing Katie whispered loudly when she got in the basement.

''Ok, I'll go that way, Katie you look around here, and James, you look over there. Tell us if anyone's coming since your the closest to the door.'' Karla whispered, as they did as told.

''What is your favorite kind of food?'' asked Logan.

''I guess Mexican or Chinese.'' Mr. F. responded.

''Favorite kind of music?'' Carlos asked.

''R&B.''

''How about...um, favorite kind of...drink?'' asked Carlos nervously.

''You guys see anything!'' asked Karla, as James just came to her.

''Nope. _Nothing._'' He said, starting to lean on a tall counter. Then, _BAM_. All the things fell off of the counter, making a loud noise.

''James!'' Karla whisper-yelled.

''What was that?'' asked Mr. F. as Logan and Carlos just looked at each other.

''Uhm...um...favorite cartoon!'' Carlos asked randomly.

''Stay here...'' Mr. F. said, as he closed the door and started walking off to the basement.

''Katie! Come on! Hide!'' Karla whisper-yelled again, as she grabbed Katie and James by their arms, and found a closet, to hide in. They felt Mr. F. coming in. They were sweating...They could hear the loudness of their hearts. _Thump, Thump. Thump._

They could hear the clock tiking louder, and Mr. Fredson getting closer. _Tik-tok. Tik-tok._

_Leave already...leave... _That thought, sounded like it came from Kendall. Mr. Fredson then stopped, and took a look at Kendall's picture in his basement. The picture had his _real_ body. His _ghost_...his _soul_...was in his _real_ body. Kendall seemed...'dead' in the picture...but was he really _dead _by now?

Mr. Fredson had the devil in his eyes like most of the time, as he just left back with Logan and Carlos.''Now, where were we boys?''

''That was _so_ close...James, _please_ be careful...'' Karla said, as all 3 of them were now out of the closet.''Let's keep checking, I know _he's_ here.''

''Ok...favorite kind of movies?'' asked Logan.

''Well...action..._mystery_...and..._suspense_!'' Mr. Fredson said those words very happily. Carlos had jumped when he yelled the word 'suspense' but Mr. F. just laughed. He seemed very happy, like if he had just won a lottery ticket for a million bucks. _That_ happy.

_The hell?_

Katie was looking right by a table, and saw a bed cover over something. She took it off, and yelled,''Ahh!'' Then, Karla and James came running.''What?'' They yelled, as Katie pointed at what was in the table, and started crying and covered her face while she hugged James. James looked away, hugging back. It was painful. Just _too painful_ to see this. Karla looked, and a tear was streaming down her cheek.''Oh my god...''

''What was that!'' asked Mr. F.

''What?'' Logan acted like he didn't know what was up.

''I heard, a little girl scream!''

''No you didn't!'' said Carlos. Mr. F. looked at his basement door, and was about to run down their, when Carlos grabbed him as if he was hugging Mr. Fredson.

''Get the fuck off!''

''No!'' Carlos couldn't let go. He was willing to do the sacrifice.

Mr. Fredson was just struggling to get off of Carlos's grip. He then heard police sirens, and saw about 4 police cars coming his way.''Shit!'' Well, if he was going to get caught, he wanted to do one last thing. He then kicked Carlos in his foot, as Carlos let go, and held on to his foot. Mr. Fredson then punched Carlos in the stomach and in the face as he fell unconcious to the ground.

He then grabbed a knife from his pocket, stabbing Logan in the stomach.

He saw the police coming, and he ran away...and now, the police cars were after _him._

* * *

><p><strong>:O - *Gasp* What will happen to everyone! Review pls! Next chapter, will be up soon.<strong>


	11. How are they?

_**Chapter Ten**_

''Take him upstairs! I just saw Mr Fredson run away and the cops are after him!'' yelled Katie. Then, James looked at Kendall, who was in the table, and he seemed a little disgusted.''Uhm...do I have to? This is a new shirt you know!'' yelled James.

''James...'' Karla then went over to Kendall, and untied him. Before they saw him, he had duck tape in his mouth and had his feet and hands tied up in a really tied nott. She took them off, and saw the marks of the ropes and how much blood it had.''Ok James! You and me will carry him upstairs!''

''Fine!'' James and Karla then put Kendall's arms around their necks, as they started taking him up.

_Annoy the blood...annoy the blood..._ James thought, closing his eyes tightly, not wanting to see his best friend. Kendall looked like he was 'dead' but was he? He had a lot of blood around him. He was beaten up pretty bad, and he even had some dirt in his cheeks.

As they were taking him upstairs, Katie went infront of them.

Now, they were in the living room. ''Ok...now...'' Katie stopped, when she stepped on something. She was actually walking backwards, and when she turned around, she yelled again.''Katie! What...'' Karla stopped, to see Logan and Carlos on the ground.''Call the ambulance! Hurry!''

''Logan! Carlos!'' yelled James. _He did this...he fuckin'...did this... They'd better catch him before I kill him...Just rot in jail and die!_

''Hello?'' Katie was now calling the ambulance.''We need an ambulance on Meadow Ave! Step on it!'' And with that, they all heard an ambulance siren gettting closer.

* * *

><p>''Where is he! Where's my little Kendall!'' asked Ms. Knight, as she and her husband came into the waiting room where Karla, Katie and James were at. Then, Karla stood up, and went over to them.<p>

''He'll be fine Ms. Kn-'' Ms. Knight interrupted Karla's word, and grabbed her by her collar.''This is all _your_ fault! You were hiding him this whole time! The _'I can see him! I can hear him! Or I can talk to him!_' was all a _big, fat,_ _lie_!''

''Honey...calm down...'' said Mr. Knight.

''Mom...Karla was actually the one who knew where he was, don't blame it all on her. I was with her this whole time.'' said Katie, as James nodded.

''I'm sorry...I'm just so terrified if my baby doesn't make it.''

''I hope their all gonna be ok...'' said Katie.

Then, they all stood up, to see the doctor coming their way.''Um, Carlos Garcia?''

''Yes?'' said Karla.

''He's fine...he's a little dizzy right now, but he'll definetly be okay to come out of the hospital.'' Just then, they all saw Carlos coming and scratching his head.

''Carlos!'' Karla yelled, going over to hug him.

''And, what about Logan and K-Kendall?'' James felt weird saying his name. It meant he was scared to know what happened to his best bud.

''Well...actually...they are both, in coma...Logan might wake up early we don't know yet, and he has a big scracth in his stomach. But Kendall...were not sure if he'll wake up...though, he's beaten up badly.'' All of them looked down, with sadness in their faces.

''Uhm, c-can we go see them?'' asked Karla, as the doctor nodded.

''Logan is in room 234, and Kendall's in 235...just don't do anything to hurt them even more than they already are...'' said the doctor, as he left.

''Ok...me, James and Carlos will go see Logan. Kendall's part of your family, so Katie, and Mr and Ms. Knight...go ahead and see him...'' said Karla as they all nodded, and went to the room they were told to go to.

* * *

><p>''Look at him...'' whispered James, looking down.<p>

''He's...so, lifeless...'' said Carlos. Then, Karla walked over to Logan, and felt his hair in between her finger's.''He was an awesome friend...'' she said.

''Um, what about me?''

''Carlos, your awesome too, don't worry.''

''Yes!'' That made all of them laugh. Then, they turned to Logan, who had a smile in his face.

''Logan?'' asked James, seeing Logan's eyes closing hard. He then saw his hand moving...and Logan's eyes opening slowly.''Logan!'' they all yelled, going over to hug him.

''Ow...''

''Sorry,'' Karla said, as all 3 of them backed away from him.

''Guys...I didn't say I didn't like it.''

''Aww!'' And with that, they all joined a big group hug.

* * *

><p>''Kendall...please...wake up...I need you...'' said Ms. Knight, who was on her knees, holding on tightly to Kendall's hand. Mr. Knight was putting his hands on her shoulders, and little Katie was on the other side of the bed, crying. Then, their was a knock on the door.<p>

Then it opened, and James and Karla were coming into the room.''Hi...'' they said.

''Did L-Logan wake up?'' asked Katie.

''Yeah...we left Carlos with him so he wouldn't feel lonely'' said Karla.''And Kendall?''

''No...he hasn't woken up...'' said Katie.

''What I don't understand is...he lost a lot of blood...and he was hiden for like a week or so...and he still has a chance to,_ live_?'' said Mr. Knight.

''Well...before we called you here...me and James gave Logan and Kendall all the blood we could give them...we were all positive.'' said Karla.

''But we have _no_ idea how he would still live even though he was hiden for a week...'' said James.

''It was probably...a _miracle_...'' said Ms. Knight, as they all saw Kendall moving like if he was freezing.

''Kendall?'' asked Ms. Knight, holding on to her son's cheeks.

''Doctor! Bring a doctor! We need a doctor!'' yelled Mr. Knight, coming out of the room. Then, all 4 of them, were surrounding Kendall.

''What's wrong?'' asked the doctor, coming in with Mr. Knight and a nurse. Then, the doctor went over to check on Kendall.''Wow...I've _never_ seen this before...''

''What!'' they all yelled, wanting to know what was up right away.

''Well...this boy didn't have food nor water for a whole week...and...''

''Oh just tell us already!'' yelled Karla, who was frustrated now. James, put his hands on her shoulder to calm her down.''I am so sorry...''

''Well...really great news. Kendall Knight...has survived.''

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! :D Were all happy now! Review? Lol<strong>


	12. A last song

_**Chapter Eleven**_

Right after the doctor said that, everyone smiled and cheered. The doctor laughed and walked out of the room as well as the nurse. Then, everyone surrounded Kendall, as he opened his eyes slowly, and yelled to see everyone really close to him.''G-guys?''

''Kendall!'' yelled Ms. Knight as she hugged her son tightly.

''Ow...''

''Sorry honey.'' She said, letting go of him quickly. Kendall then took a look at everyone and smiled.''Oh come here!'' he said, letting his arms out so everyone can hug him._ It's good to be back_, he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>2 Weeks Later<strong>

It was the school dance on a Friday at school. Kendall and Logan had gotten out of the hospital after the horrific things that happened the last few days. Kendall thought it felt like...forever. It felt like he was dead. But luckily, he wasn't.

''Hey,'' said Karla, coming up to them, holding some punch in her hands.

''Thank you.'' said Kendall, with a smile on his face as she smiled back.

''Your very welcome,'' she responded with a small bow.

''Oh come on Karla! Just admit it!'' said James.

''Admit, what?''

''That you missed him.'' said Carlos, pretending to look away to see something.

''Oh yeah, did you, miss me?'' Kendall asked, with a little smirk on his face now.

''Yeah,'' she finally said.

''I missed you too.'' Kendall said as they both joined in for a hug. James, Carlos and Logan shrugged at one another, and just joined into a group hug.''Feel the love!'' said Carlos, as they were almost falling down and losing balence.

''Hey, Karla?'' asked James.

''Yeah?''

''Weren't you supposed to do something?''

''Oh shit!'' Karla tried moving the guys from their group hug, and just ran onstage.

''Um, what's she doing?'' asked Kendall, who had no idea what was going on.

''You'll see...'' said Logan.

Onstage, Karla grabbed a mic as everyone in the gym stood quiet, staring at her.''Ok, this is a song I wrote myself, it's called 'Shoutin' Everything' and I hope you guys like it.'' she said, as she moved her head when the band in her backround started the beats of the song, and started;

_I know it took me a while_

_To know you better_

_And I can see your smile_

_From today and forever_

_I know I'm countin' on you_

_But this is what I do!_

_[chorus #1]_

_I'm shoutin' everything, shoutin' everything, at you!_

_And now I'm singin' everything, singin' everything, to you!_

_I don't know why I love you_

_I don't know how it's true_

_And now I'm shoutin' everything, shoutin' everything, at you..._

_(Were stealing all the love)_

Kendall was just folding his arms, and smiling, still standing next to the guys.

_~Now I can feel you by me, _

_Even though your far away (your far away)_

_And I hope you can still see me_

_If not I'll just stay(I'll stay)_

_And I'm countin' on you_

_And now this is what I do!_

_{Do chorus #1}_

_[Chorus #2]_

_Don't know why were sympathetic_

_I don't know how it's true_

_And now I'm singin' everything, singin' everything, to you! (Your stealing my whole heart)_

_~Now the stars are aligning_

_Now the sky is shining, bright_

_How can I still see_

_If were realy meant to be?_

_(I don't know if I'll count on you_

_But I do know what I did!)_

The crowd started to wave their hands from side to side now.

_~I shouted everything, shouted everything, at you (And now)_

_I'm gonna sing everything, sing everything...to you_

The audience got closer to the stage and started dancing to the music. They cheered and jumped like people always did in concerts.

_{Do chorus #1&2}_

_Were stealing all the love!_

_Up, up above! (above, above)_

_Shouting everything (to you, to you)_

_But I still love you..._

She was now done, and the whole audience clapped and cheered with excitement.''Thank you!'' Karla smiled, and walked off stage.

''That was awesome!'' yelled James, grabbing her arm, and putting it above her head like if she had just won a boxing tournament. Then, Kendall walked over to her,''Wow.'' Was all he could say.''I didn't know you had that in ya.'' Kendall finished, as he looked down and laughed.

''Bet I can beat you!'' Karla said as a joke.

''I bet we can all beat him!'' yelled James.

''Oh it's on!'' Kendall said, walking onstage.

''Dude! We were kidding!'' James groaned, as they all went after Kendall.

* * *

><p><strong>PLS READ!: Ok, so let me tell you that I know you all have never heard the song that was here. Why? Cuz I wrote it just for this story! ;D NO JOKE. And I started singing the song while I was playing Mario Kart Wii with my little brother(weird having an idea while playing lol) and so I then ran to my room(We were playing in my big brothers room) and then i wrote the song in like 8-10 minutes. Again, NO JOKE. I'm a fast songwriter, I write songs in less than 20 minutes. Ok, and I am so sorry if it was confusing cuz I didn't feel like tying the chorus over&amp;over. (I'm THAT lazy) And that will be all. Thanks! Review this pls~ <strong>_btrstories_


	13. Just afraid of 'death'

_**Chapter Twelve; The Last Chapter**_

''Wow...I really missed my house...'' said Kendall, taking one last look at his home before he left to school. He was wearing his favorite beanie, a gray jacket with a white shirt, and some black jeans with gray Vans.''Oh, mom?''

''Yeah sweetheart?''

''When I came, why was my stuff in the garage?''

''I don't know...'' Said Ms. Knight, as she saw Katie acting innocent.''Katie? What'd you do?''

''Mom! I missed Kendall! So seeing his stuff wouldv'e made me cry even harder.'' She said, as Kendall just laughed.

''I missed you too baby sister.'' Kendall said, giving her a kiss in her head.''Your lucky your school was being fumigatted. Bye mom.'' He then went over to kiss his mother on the cheek. He was about to leave when he opened the door, but his mother stopped him.

''Aren't you going to say good-bye to your father?'' she asked, as she was cleaning up around the living room.

''Oh right,'' He cleared his throat, and yelled;''BYE DAD!''

''Bye son!'' Mr. Knight responded from the kitchen.

''Well, I'm off to school!'' he said, as he finally left. Katie and Ms. Knight seemed deaf after he had yelled right infront of them.

''I think I lost a filling!'' yelled Katie.

''Get in the car! I'll take you to the dentist!'' yelled back Ms. Knight, as they both left.

* * *

><p>Kendall passed right infront of Mr. Fredson's house, and stopped their to see it looking old and lonely. Kind of like Mr. Fredson was.''Your gonna rot in jail for what you did to me...'' Kendall lastly said, after driving off to school.<p>

When he got their, he was in his locker right next to his best buddy, James.''Hey,'' Kendall told him.

''Sup!'' James yelled, with a smile.

''Hey Kendall,'' said Logan, coming over with Carlos and Karla.''Glad to have ya back!''

''Thanks...''

''Now we can all be friends!'' said Karla.

''And buy eachother some smoothies!'' yelled Carlos, as they all laughed.

''Wow, sure Carlos.'' Kendall smiled at him, but then looked down.

''What's wrong?'' asked James.

''I just, feel really bad for those kids and teens that Mr. Fredson killed for no reason.''

''It's okay man,'' said James, putting an arm around his best friend.''They found each body, and they put them in a safe place at the cemetery.''

''Ok...''

''Hey, come on, we gotta get to class.'' Logan said, as all of them started walking off to homeroom.

And with that, their wall of friendship, that was taken down, was somehow rebuilt. But with more friends on it.

* * *

><p>Mr. Fredson, on the other hand, went to jail for all that he did. He soon got very sick, and died. No one actually cried or cared anyways. He had 'No Love' at all. He killed alot of innocent kids and teens. The police found them, and they did burie them at a cemetery. They were actually hidden around Mr. Fredson's house after 30 or 40 years, so their was <em>no<em> way those kids could possibly survive. The families of those kids were heart-broken, but atleast they know where to find their children now.

But now, Mr. Fredson get's to know, what it feels like, to feel so much pain inside of you, that you _die._ Because that was what every kid felt when he killed them.

But Kendall Knight...he was the ONLY one who got help. So much help from his friends, that he got to survive, unlike the others. And from this day, he'd go to the cemetery, and visit all of the kids and teens like him, that never deserved to die in any way.

They all went through the same things as he did, but they were all different. I mean, every person is somehow...different.

Kendall...he was just different in one way. He was somehow..._very _special. And he would always remember one thing. One long thing, that would forever be stuck in his head. He would always share it, from today, and the future;

_''Everyday I remember the tragedy that happened in my life. I remember the punches and kickes that hurt so much. The blood going through my vains. The bruises in my arms and legs or my stomach. I would remember being pulled back into his hideout, and after that...well...we all know what happened after that. I got beaten up too bad...that i felt dead at the moment. _

_Then, I woke up in a table, I got up, and I saw my body still on the table. I had no idea what was going on at first, but then...I knew everyting. I just wasn't exactly sure if I was dead or alive. But I did know, that I couldn't save myself if I didn't even know the answer to that. _

_I went over to the guy who had almost KILLED me, but I couldn't do anything. Why? Because I was nearly...a ghost. I had to go to my family and friends but no one could even see me. So I thought I couldn't get any help. But I then found out, who was the only person who could see me or hear me and even talk to me. And that person, was my frenemie, Karla. And thanks to her, I didn't die. Now, I'm very happy, and I'm able to live my life. With the loving people around me._

_Now remember, were ALL afraid of one thing...but it's mostly 'death' that were scared of...'' ~Kendall Knight._

* * *

><p><strong>So this was the last chapter of course. I am sorry I didn't really use the things in the prologue. And I LOVED the ending btw :') I hope you all enjoyed my story, and I hope you all read my upcoming stories :) ~<strong>btrstories


End file.
